The present invention relates to a user information processing unit, a user information processing system, a terminal unit, an information provider and a method for providing information, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a user information processing unit, a user information processing system, a terminal unit, an information provider and a method for providing information, in which the profile information of a user employing various kinds of terminal units is generated.